poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Cadance
Princess Cadance, also known as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, is a pink alicorn, niece of Princess Celestia, and wife of Twilight Sparkle's brother Shining Armor. During Twilight's childhood, or fillyhood, she was her foalsitter. She's considered by Twilight to be "the greatest foal-sitter in the history of foal-sitters," as Twilight remembers Cadance as someone who would greet her with a hug, bandage her and wipe her tears when she's hurt and play with her on a swing set. Twilight and Cadance also used to do this little hoof-shake dance together. Cadance eventually became Twilight's sister-in-law after she married Shining Armor. Her special talent is to spread love wherever she goes. Trivia *Cadance will meet Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. *Cadance will reunite with Twilight at the end of season 2 in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but she'll also get a chance to meet the FT Squad. *Cadance will also meet Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie). *Cadance will see Thomas and his friends again and meet Team Robot in Team Robot In My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - The Crystal Empire (TMNTSubspace12's Birthday Special). *Cadance will meet Dipper, Mabel, and their friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of The Crystal Empire *Cadance along with Shining Armor, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna witth make thir brief appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Disneyland Version). *Cadance, along with Shining Armor, will join Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's team in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Cinderella. *Cadance is also friends with Nanako Dojima and Yukiko Amagi in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-A Canterlot Wedding. *Cadance along with Shining Armor will make their guest appearance in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends Live on Stage: Thomas Saves the Day, Pooh's Adventures of Stardust ''and ''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway. *Cadance along with Shining Armor will join Team Robot In Emerl In Ferngully 2 The Magical Rescue. *Cadance is also best friends with Emily. Gallery Cadance.png Cadance when she was younger.png|Younger Cadance Crystal Cadance.png|Cadance as an Alicorn Crystal Pony MLP Princess Cadance as a Thomas and friends character.png|Princess Cadance as a Thomas character Cadance as a witch.png|Cadance as a witch Cadance pirate.png|Cadance in pirate clothes Cadance cowgirl.png|Cadance cowgirl Princess Cadance rainbowfied.png|Princess Cadance rainbowfied mlp___princess_cadance_galaxy_by_soulrainbow-d7gp0wd.png Princess Cadance (Pregnant).jpg|Cadance pregnant Equestria Girls Cadance.png|Cadance's Human counterpart Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:PRINCESSES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Queens Category:Horses Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Legendary creatures Category:Wives Category:Unicorns Category:Alicorns Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Pure of Heart Category:Autobots Category:Ponies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Jaden's Adventures members Category:Mothers Category:Singing characters Category:Roary the Racing Car's Allies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Gunners Category:Cousins Category:Adopted Characters Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team - Startugs 7 Category:Rarity's Family